


Lifetime

by hjylk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjylk/pseuds/hjylk
Summary: this is the first ever work i've ever finished and posted publicly. i'd appreciate any reactions (even violent ones) :-)
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 8





	Lifetime

_a coincidence made us cross our paths_  
_a choice gave me you_

>   
>  "if i didnt agree to go to boarding school, i wouldn't have had you as my roommate"

  
_a decision that changed my life forever_

> "was when i chose to fall helplessly inlove with you"

_to you, meeting me was fate_

> "you've always been a firm believer of fate, that everything happens for a reason"

_to you, knowing me was a gift_

> "i still remembered how i called you corny when you told me that back then"

  
_little did you know that to me, you are the gift_

_you raise your voice unknowingly when you lie_

> "i've always told you this but you'd still deny"

  
_your quirky little habits that didnt escape my eye_

_you're the best thing that happened in my life_

_the smile you give when your eyes meet mine_

_the smile that made me realize i want you by my side_

_i'd do everything to keep that smile_

* * *

kyuhyun sighed deeply seeing the next line of the letter that he wrote for ryeowook. his thoughts took him back to what happened. he shook his head and continued reading..

* * *

_but fate has their own plans_

> "did this happen to me for a reason as well, ryeowook-ah?"

  
_i've always told you that i'd love you to death_  
_i never thought i'd witness yours first_

_we both know i can't love you in your lifetime anymore_

_so i'd love you in the rest of mine, instead_

> "i promise"

  
_rest well, my love_

> "i love you. i'll come to you soon. until then, wait for me, okay?" 

* * *

kyuhyun stared at the love of his life with tears falling down his face inside the coffin. he stared at ryeowook's beautiful face one last time before they closed it and put it down six feet below the ground where he can't see him anymore. forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever work i've ever finished and posted publicly. i'd appreciate any reactions (even violent ones) :-)


End file.
